1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plumbing device for clearing obstructions from toilets and drain pipes and the like which includes an integrated cover to prevent drippage of liquids from the plunger after use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional hand-operated plungers include a resiliently deformable cup or head attached to a handle. During use, the cup is positioned over a clogged drain to form a seal thereabout, and the handle is then depressed causing the cup to collapse and apply pressure to the obstruction in the drain. The cup portion of the plunger has been designed in many different configurations for various applications and to increase the applied pressure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,193,476 (Block) discloses a plunger having a basic cup-shaped design with a reinforced rim; U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,596 (Strzok) discloses a plunger device having an inner cavity and an outer cavity for applying pressure to the obstruction; U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,135 (Pool, et al.) discloses a plunger having a helical shaped side wall, i.e., a spiral pleat, for imparting a vortex motion to water drawn through and expelled through the nozzle; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,525 (Tash) discloses a plunger having an end adapted for drains of various sizes and shapes and that also includes pleated bellows which compress together during use of the plunger.
A problem with all of the above-mentioned plunger designs is that, as the plunger is removed from the location of its use to a storage location, liquid remaining on the plunger will often drip onto the floors, carpets, or underlying surfaces during transport. One solution is to hold a protective device, i.e., a cloth or catch basin, beneath the plunger during transport. However, this solution requires that a separate part to be held during transport and is messy and inconvenient.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a plunger that includes an integral cover that prevents drippage and thereby avoids inadvertent soiling of floors, carpets, and underlying surfaces as the plunger is removed from the location of its use to its storage location.
In accordance with the invention, a plunger includes a deformable head capable of operatively of forcing water through a drain pipe, and a handle connected to the head. In addition, the inventive plunger includes an integral cover movable from a closed position to an open position. In the closed position, the cover encloses the head and prevents liquid from dripping from the head onto an underlying surface. The cover is movable to its open position in which the head is exposed and uncovered to permit the intended drain-clearing use of the head.
In a first embodiment, the cover comprises a one piece cover element having sections divided by slits. The sections flex outwardly as the cover passes over the head during movement between the closed position and the open position.
In a second embodiment, the cover comprises a plurality of discrete cover sections, each pivotally connected to a shaft that is in turn connected to the head. The handle is movable along a longitudinal axis of the shaft. Each discrete cover section is also connected to the handle via links so that, as the handle moves along the shaft in the direction away from the head, the discrete cover sections pivot toward the open position.